St. Fyrom
Bild:St.fyrom1.jpg |St. Fyrom Flagge Bild:Fyrom1.png |Coat of Arms St.Fyrom und NSC St.Fyrom ßänfeirem ist ein kleiner Inselstaat im mittleren Mittelmeer vor der Rundküste Ladaniens. Der Staat besteht aus einer Inselgruppe; der Hauptinsel St.Fyrom und der kleinen Nebeninseln Sozo, Achnä und Naja. Aus der Luft betrachtet erscheint die Inselgruppe wie ein Totenschädel, weshalb die Einwohner auch gerne als fyromesische Piraten bezeichnet werden, allerdings ist St.Fyrom eine demokratische Republik in der Größe von 7,6 qkm. Die Bevölkerung besteht zu 96 % aus St.Fyromern, 2 % Exil-Niederholländer, die restlichen 2 % sind Einwanderer hauptsächlich aus dem glady-ladanischen Raum. Die Insel scheint sehr beliebt zu sein, deshalb hat sich die Bevölkerungszahl im Februar 2008 verdoppelt :-) Seit dem 01.11.2007 hat die Hauptstadt den Namen "La Contesta" erhalten, in einer großen Volksabstimmung ist dieser Name zu Ehren des ESC gewählt worden. (In St.Fyrom ist der Eurovision Song Contest sehr populär und einige Einwohner kennen ihn noch unter dem Begriff "Grand Prix d'Eurovision de la Chanson".) Größte Stadt ist also die Hauptstadt La Contesta, daneben sind als größere Städte noch La Fontaine, La Lala und L'Alberti(auf Sozo) zu nennen. Auf der kleinen Insel Naja gibt es 2 Dörfer: La Itis und La Voix, auf Achnä gibt es neben einigen Siedlungen nur 1 größeres Dorf: L'Otrisch. Im September 2009 kam es in Kooperation mit dem Land der runterwärts fliegenden Raubvögel zu einer Neuschaffung einer gemeinsamen Insel - Sinn war es, einen Austragungsort für einen gemeinsam behosteten NSC-Ableger zu finden. Der Südteil der Insel LafyR heißt LafyR-du-sud und wird überwiegend von Fyromesen bewohnt, gemeinsame Inselhauptstadt ist Fog-on-LafyR. Dazu gibt es auf dem Südteil der Insel auch das Hafenstädtchen Murma, das eine Fährverbindung zu La Fontaine unterhält. Dem Staatspräsidenten liegt ein Antrag von Mireille Mathieu zur Ehrenbürgerschaft vor. Madame Mathieu hatte St.Fyrom bei der erstmaligen Teilnahme am NSC vertreten. Allerdings konnte sie in Klow/Syldavien gemeinsam im Duett mit P.Duffy lediglich den 18.Platz bei 9 Punkten belegen. Trotzdem wurde der Ehrenbürgerschaft stattgegeben und man ist hier stolz darauf, daß Mme. Mathieu beim NSC 4 für Genovia antrat und in Nihamavasah bei der NSC 10 - VE sang. St.Fyrom gehört zu den ersten Mitgliedsländern in der NSC-World, verpaßte jedoch wegen der Uhrenumstellung die Teilnahme am NSC1 in Los Helenas/Noizeland, der Beitrag "Immigrant-song" der Anarcho-Gruppe DreadZeppelin wurde auf kaltes, ganz kaltes Eis gelegt, es ist fraglich, ob er noch mal in ein späteres NSC-Rennen geschickt wird, denn ihm werden eher geringe Erfolgschancen ausgerechnet. Am NSC3 in Danol/Ladanien nahm St.Fyrom erneut teil. Dieser Contest stand unter dem Weihnachtsmotto. Max Cedonie, ein sehr populärer Schauspieler in dem kleinen Inselstaat konnte für den Videoclip verpflichtet werden. Die St.Fyromer erhofften sich von dem 2.Auftritt beim NSC eine bessere Platzierung. Vor allem wurde auf das Nachbarvoting gesetzt, hiervon profitiert ja traditionell eine Insel deutlich weniger. Sensationell ist der VE zum NSC3 verlaufen, hat doch hier nach einer Jury-Vorauswahl die Bevölkerung direkt zwischen 3 Finalisten über den Song für Danol abgestimmt. Somit hat St.Fyrom die jahrelang praktizierte Jury-Wertung durch ein 50/50-Voting ersetzt. Das Ergebnis des von Gayla Peevey intonierten Beitrages "I want a Hippopotamus for Christmas" übertraf alle Erwartungen und belegte mit 87 Punkten einen respektablen 5. Platz, dieser wurde gebührend gefeiert. Beim NSC 4, der in Volkisistan ausgetragen wurde, war St.Fyrom durch Sara Tavares mit "Balance" vertreten, der Beitrag war gut präsentiert und erhielt 57 Punkte, diese sorgten für einen vorher anvisierten 11. Platz. Somit war St.Fyrom auch beim NSC 5 (der auf Tristan da Tuntha stattfand) dabei. Entgegen dem zu Beginn der Conteste ausgeübten Druck von hoher staatlicher Seite, haben die Inselbewohner mittlerweile den Spaß an den Musikwettstreiten entdeckt und freuen sich auf den Tag, an dem es heißt: "Hello, here is La Contesta, the capitol city of St.Fyrom, we have the honour to be your host of the next National Song Contest! " Und dieser Tag war am 16.03.08 gekommen, Philippe Lafontaine konnte mit seinem flotten, eingängigen "Coeur de loup" einen denkbar knappsten Sieg beim NSC 5 einfahren. Der NSC 5 aus Tristan da Tuntha war im kleinen Inselstaat zeitversetzt übertragen worden und das Organisationskommitee benötigte einige Zeit, um sich von diesem positiven "Schock" zu erholen, machte sich jedoch nur kurze Zeit später mit Freude an die Vorbereitungen zur Ausrichtung des nächsten NSC 6 in La Contesta!!! Am 20.04.08 fand der NSC 6 in der Kongreßhalle in La Contesta (der Hauptstadt des kleinen Inselstaates St.Fyrom) statt. Es stritten 26 Nationen der NSC-Welt um den Titel. St.Fyrom wurde durch die polnische Band "Sweet Noise" vertreten, auf Initiative des Staatspräsidenten wurde der Beitrag durch die bekannte, ESC-erfahrene Edyta Gorniak unterstützt. Ein 21. Platz beim ansonsten gelungenen Heim-Contest war natürlich nicht der große Erfolg, aber man mußte akzeptieren, das ein starkes Teilnehmerfeld am Start war - mit einem Sieg für Geysiristan vor Udopia und Ladania. Zufrieden zeigte man sich am Tag nach dem Contest mit der Arbeit und auch der Moderation durch Cindy u. Bert, auch dankte man für die Unterstützung bei der technischen Umsetzung durch Noizeland und Alankomatia. Auch wenn der Contest No. 6 fast durch einen Übertragungs- und Additionsfehler an den Wertungstafeln für einen Skandal gesorgt hätte. Beim NSC 7 in Geysiristan wurde St.Fyrom durch die estnische Männerband Ursula vertreten und erreichte mit diesem "frischen" Song einen hervorragenden 3. Platz, man hatte in der VE wiederum aus 10 Beiträgen ausgewählt und freute sich auf Lappstadt mit 31 Beiträgen! Max Cedonie vor dem Contest stolz:" Dieser Beitrag hat alles, was ein NSC-Beitrag haben muß, er ist originell, gut gesungen und die Performance stimmt ebenfalls!" Diese Aussage schien nahezu prophetisch, denn das Lied erreichte 100 Punkte. Sieger wurde Hiljaisuutta mit 125 Punkten - beim NSC 8 wird es sich um einen Motto-Contest handeln. Die VE in La Contesta stand deshalb unter der Überschrift "Une chanson pour Hiljaisuutta, a song of my life!" und lieferte wieder eine umfangreiche Palette an Beiträgen. In Hiljaisuutta-Downtown wurde der NSC 08 ausgetragen, St.Fyrom war mit "Cello" von Udo Lindenberg am Start, 40 Punkte und der 23. Platz war das Ergebnis bei einem wunderbaren Contest, den erneut Ladania gewann. Damit das Auf und ab des kleinen Inselstaates beim NSC weitergeht, hat FyTV wieder eine sehr starke VE ausgerichtet, diese wurde erstmals im NSC-TV öffentlich übertragen und ergab einen hoffentlich erfolgreichen Beitrag, mit dem die St.Fyromer in die TOP 10 kommen können. Das Auf und Ab ist weiter gegangen, aber zur großen Freude der Insulaner. Milow mit seinem gefühlvollen Titel "You don't know" war mit Startnummer 8 beim NSC 9 ins Rennen gegangen. In einem an Spannung kaum zu überbietenden Contest im ladanischen Hüpfingen a.d.K. übernahm St.Fyrom zum Schluß der Wertungen eine der Hauptrollen und schaffte am Ende einen beachtlichen 2.Platz mit 301 Punkten (das Votingsystem war auf die Vergabe von maximal 19 Punkten umgestellt worden) und einer tollen Aufholjagd und lag lediglich 4 Punkte hinter dem Siegertitel aus Krischisistan aber 31 Punkte vor dem drittplatzierten Noizeland! Die Live-Übertragung am 06.10.08 auf FyTV hatte eine Rekordeinschaltquote von 93 % ! Und so freute man sich auf Krischisistan und den NSC X - eine Vorausscheidung hat es selbstverständlich geben, diese wurde allerdings nicht öffentlich übertragen. Wieder waren eine Flut von Liedern eingegangen - allerdings wird es diesmal beim nationalen VE erstmals eine Wildcard geben, denn Staatspräsident Max Cedonie hatte sich persönlich für einen Starter eingesetzt - dieser sollte neben 10 weiteren Beiträgen den Siegersong ermitteln. Gewonnen hat jedoch die Gruppe "Radio Luxembourg" mit ihrem in walisisch vorgetragenen Song "Os chin llad Cindy". Dieser wird also St.Fyrom in Krischigalalien vertreten. Die Gruppe gab eine gute Visitenkarte des kleinen Inselstaates ab und konnte die Reihe der Aufs und Abs mit einem 27. Rang fortsetzen. 35 Punkte reichten nicht zu einer höheren Platzierung. In einem wiederum äußerst spannenden Contest sicherte sich schließlich Invincibilien den Sieg und so wird der 11. NSC (der zehnte mit fyromesischer Teilnahme) in Evighettingen stattfinden. Nach einem desaströsen Vorentscheid, der einer öffentlichen Jury nicht standhielt, entschied wieder einmal der Staatspräsident persönlich über den fyromesischen Beitrag, allerdings wies Staatspräsident Max Cedonie darauf hin, daß man sich nicht für das Finale setzen lassen wollte, wie es zwischenzeitlich aus Evighettingen anklang, sondern sich dem Votum aller Teilnehmer stellen, auch wenn es dann nicht zu einem möglichen Finale reichen sollte. Man ist sich jedoch sicher mit dem flotten Song "Predaleko" von Ivana Banfic einen konkurrenzfähigen Beitrag entsandt zu haben. Der 11. NSC wird erstmals mit 2 Semis (St.Fyrom im Semi 1) ausgetragen, durch eine starke Diskussion innerhalb der NSC-Welt war dieses erst möglich geworden. Man schaut gespannt auf den NSC im Januar 2009. Im 1. Semifinale des NSC Xone in Evighettingen am 12.01.09 konnte sich St.Fyrom (Umschlag 2) für das Finale am 18.01.09 qualifizieren und hat dort von Startnummer 2 eingegriffen. Einige hohe Wertungen sorgten für 56 Punkte, was aber letztendlich 'nur' zu Platz 20 reichte. Zu häufig gab es keine Punkte. Mit hohem Vorsprung konnte Wuttistan gewinnen. Die italienische Ballade "Novembre" räumte 140 Punkte ab. Für den NSC 12 in Björnstad ermittelte FyTV per Casting einen auf den Gastgeber zugeschnittenen Song - "Das Lied des Nordens" präsentiert von den Nordic-TV-Stars schaffte es ins Finale, allerdings dort dann am 22.03.09 nur auf den vorletzten Platz. Knapper Sieger wurde das Land der runterwärts fliegenden Raubvögel (LdrfR) - für den 13. NSC hat FyTV wieder eine nicht-öffentliche VE ausgerichtet. Aus 10 Titeln wählte eine Jury 3 Finalsongs aus, die in der Show "A song sent to heaven" im Kursaal von La Contesta dem Publikum präsentiert wurde - hier wurde die junge Gruppe h2o mit dem Titel "Uzmini nu" zum Sieger gekürt und vertritt die fyromesischen Farben hoffentlich im Finale am Himmelfahrtstag in Ruse-Utzelfrigg. Erneut schaffte es der kleine Inselstaat ins Finale und erreichte mit h2o einen hervorragenden 6. Platz; der Beitrag "Uzmini nu" lag sogar nach der 15.Wertung in Front, aber in dem zum Teil starken Teilnehmerfeld reichten 96 Punkte für Rang 6. Den Sieg holte Hiljaisuutta, die mit Nicholis Louw und "Vergeet en Vergewe" angetreten waren. Der NSC 14 wird in Hiljaisuutta-Downtown ausgetragen. St.Fyrom wird per Direktnominierung durch eine internationale Künstlerin vertreten. Diese Künstlerin war Órla Fallon (Celtic Woman) die mit der gefühlvollen Ballade "Siùl a Run" in gälischer Sprache in dem bisher größten Teilnehmerfeld ins Finale kam und dort dann mit 107 Punkten den 7. Platz belegte - zwischenzeitlich auf Platz 2 liegend erzielte der fyromesische Beitrag in Hiljaisuutta 8 Höchstwertungen. Überaus zufrieden zeigte sich Max Cedonie auf der anschließenden Pressekonferenz und gratulierte dem Staat Flavonien zum deutlichen Sieg, somit wird der 15. NSC in Caesarion in Flavonien stattfinden. Erneut wird St.Fyrom per Direktnominierung unter dem Motto 'Veni, vidi, vici' einen Beitrag zum flavonischen Contest "eyn mittelmäßiglich spectaculum" entsenden. Der Song eines internationalen Duetts wurde am 28.07.09 beim OK in Caesarion eingereicht. Wiederum hofft man auf einen Finaleinzug und das Überstehen des Semifinales. Am Abend des 04.09.09 dann die Gewißheit: St.Fyrom ist erstmalig nicht im Finale dabei - mit lediglich 39 Punkten im 1.Semifinale reichte es für das Geschwisterpaar Bivol mit ihrem in rumänischer Sprache vorgetragenen Lied "Dorule" nur zum 17.Platz. Also wird das top-besetzte Finale in Caesarion ohne St.Fyrom stattfinden, allerdings selbstverständlich mit einem Voting. Hier gab es einen überzeugenden Sieg für Odota die mit der Formation Hooverphonic und dem hymnischen Titel "Sometimes" antraten und vor Noizeland und Udopia ins Ziel kamen Auf ein Neues zum NSC 16 nach Odota in die dortige Hauptstadt Odota - wieder hat sich St.Fyrom für eine Direktnominierung ausgesprochen, eine Künstlerin wird einen Beitrag in einer in St.Fyrom sehr beliebten, aber im NSC doch relativ selten zu hörenden Sprache singen. Man erhofft sich im kleinen Inselstaat einen Finalplatz, mit dem es bedauerlichweise nichts wurde - im 1.Semi erreichte Coralie Clément den 12. Platz und verpaßte somit um zwei Plätze das Finale in Odota. Dabei hatten die Fyromesen noch extra ein Video zusammengestellt - es gab, wie einigen Mitteilungen der ausländischen Presse zu entnehmen war, aber doch einige Länder, bei denen "Bientôt" weit oben im Ranking gestanden hatte, auch die kurz vor der Final-Song-Präsentation ausgegebenen Wettsox ließen ein Finale für St.Fyrom erwarten. Ein wenig enttäuscht zeigte sich Staatspräsident Max Cedonie in einer ersten Stellungnahme, er versprach aber, beim NSC 17 wieder zu kommen. Den Sieg beim NSC 16 erreichte mit Lissania erstmals ein neue Nation, die erstmals angetreten war. Beim NSC 17, der in Bonia in Lissania stattfinden wird, ist selbstverständlich auch St.Fyrom wieder mit am Start, derzeit sind 3 unterschiedliche Beiträge eingereicht, aus denen die vom Staatspräsidenten eingesetzte Jury (Kultur-Sicherungs-Rat) den Song für Lissania auswählte. Im Semi 1 wird als Opener Ana Moura starten. Ein starkes Feld läßt die Insulaner erneut um die Final-Teilnahme bangen. Ana Moura hatte es ins Finale geschafft und dort mit 102 Punkten einen tollen TOP10-Platz erreicht. St.Fyrom ist glücklich. Start-Ziel-Sieger wurde Noizeland, mit VNV-Nations "From your hands", die einen Vorsprung von 60 Punkten holten. Dieser Song war auch in St.Fyrom die Höchstwertung wert. Dann also ein erneuter Versuch in Los Helenas teilzunehmen, nach dem die Fyromesen beim NSC 1 die Teilnahmefrist verstreichen ließen. Nun sollte es ein großes französisches Chanson sein, Edith Piaf und Charles Aznavour schafften es in einem starken 2. Semi ins Finale, hier treten sie mit weiteren 24 Beiträgen im Wettstreit um die noizeländischen Lorbeeren an. Man erhofft sich mit diesem traditionellen Nostalgiker einen TOP 10 - Platz, dieser wurde knapp verfehlt, ein wunderbarer 11. Platz war das Ergebnis, erfreulicherweise gab es einige Höchstwertungen. Ein wunderbarer NSC aus Los Helenas, sehr stimmungsvoll mit einem sehr schönen Intervallact und einer schönen Opening-Show "Weil der Mensch zählt" brachte mit Coolsoundien einem jungen NSC-Land den verdienten Sieg. Nun geht es also für die Fyromesen nach dem Nostalgie-Ausflug zum NSC nach "Melodien" in Coolsoundien zum NSC 19, eine junge Nachwuchskünstlerin wird die rot-gelben Farben dort vertreten. Bedauerlicherweise ist diese - Wallis Bird - mit ihrem Folk-Rock-Pop-Song "An idea about Mary" bereits im Semi ausgeschieden, so daß das Finale in Melodien ohne St.Fyrom stattfand. Sieger wurde bereits zum dritten Mal Hiljaisuutta. Somit findet die 20. Ausgabe des NSC in Hiljaisuutta-Downtown statt. Der Gastgeber hat ein Motto ausgegeben, es soll eine märchenhafte Veranstaltung werden. St.Fyrom ist selbstverständlich auch dieses Mal dabei, in einer internen Entscheidung entschied man sich in La Contesta, daß die Gruppe Zijan mit dem Beitrag "Deca bevme" an den Start gehen wird. ---- Pünktlich vor dem Weihnachtsfest veranstaltete der kleine Inselstaat in der Convention-Hall in La Contesta einen Mini-Contest der bisherigen 12 Siegertitel der ersten 10 NSCs - unter dem Titel NSC 10 1/3 wurde dieser Jubiläumscontest begeistert aufgenommen und 21 Nationen der NSC-Welt beteiligten sich am Voting - in einem spannenden Kopf-an-Kopf-Rennen siegte die Gruppe Video mit "Bella(To twoja wina)" vor dem Lokalmatadoren Philippe Lafontaine mit "Coer de loup". In einer schönen Openingshow konnte St.Fyrom seine kürzlich erworbenen technischen Fähigkeiten, einen weiteren Bewerb erneut ausrichten zu können, unter Beweis stellen. In Turahl-City (Turvan) hat ein weiterer NSC-Spinn-off stattgefunden, an dem auch St.Fyrom mit einem dem Titel "Bluama in da Scherba" von Bluatschink teilgenommen hatte. Dieser sehr schöne Contest "NFE" mit 25 Titeln , die in nationalen ESC-VEs ausgeschieden waren, brachte für St.Fyrom einen beachtlichen 5. Platz. Sieger wurde Bilanien. Für einen weiteren Spinn-off-Contest "Second chance-NSC" in Nihamavasah hat St.Fyrom ebenfalls seinen Start angekündigt. Bei diesem ebenfalls sehr top organisierten und Freude stiftenden Wettbewerb konnte die Gruppe "Ursula" mit dem Song Tiffer ihren beim NSC 7 erreichten 3. Platz erneut erreichen. Sehr spannender Verlauf, der schließlich Udopia vor Hiljaisuutta und St.Fyrom den Sieg brachte. 19 Nationen waren hier am Start gewesen. In Freudiana (Udopia) findet ein weiterer Spinn-off statt. Der Sieger des STC richtet einen Contest aus, an dem 20 NSC-Staaten mit Songs anderer Staaten antreten. Unter dem Motto "Verkehrte Welt" schickt St.Fyrom die Gruppe "Die Seer" mit "Wilds Wossa" - einem der Lieblings-NSC-Songs im kleinen Inselstaat nicht chancenlos ins Rennen. Besonders stolz zeigten sich die Insulaner, daß Mireille Mathieu & Patrick Duffy mit dem Song "Together we're strong" noch einmal nach dem NSC 2 an einem Contest teilnehmen. Noizeland beweist damit nicht nur Humor, sondern unterstreicht dadurch auch die Freundschaft der Nationen Noizeland und St.Fyrom. Während "Together we're strong" unter noizeländischer Flagge 39 Punkte und einen zu erwartenden vorvorletzten Platz errang, schaffte es "Wilds Wossa" von den Seern auf einen hervorragenden 2. Platz für St.Fyrom, nur geschlagen von dem Beitrag des LdrfR (der im Original auch aus Noizeland stammt). Sehr glücklich und zufrieden reiste die fyromesische Delegation aus Freudiana ab. Mitte September verabredeten sich die Länderchefs aus dem LdrfR und aus St.Fyrom einen gemeinsamen Contest als Spin-off auszurichten. "Der Schwächste siegt!" beinhaltet sogenannte Schlußlichter der gesamten ESC-Zeit. Auf der Insel LafyR soll dieser Contest stattfinden. Als Co-Host steht St.Fyrom natürlich in der Pflicht einen guten Beitrag zu liefern. Nach einer kurzen Phase des Überlegens entschied man sich für Willeke Alberti, einem internationalen Star, die seinerzeit mit ihrer Ballade "Waar is de Zoon" unter Wert geschlagen wurde. 20 teilnehmende Nationen kämpfen mit ihren Beiträgen, die bei den jeweiligen ESCs meist nur 0 Punkte erreichten, um den Sieg in Fog-on-LafyR am 11.11.09. Der Contest verlief äußerst erfolgreich und Nihamavasah feierte einen deutlichen Sieg durch die Formation Voice mit "Nomiza". Hervorragender Zweiter wurde Willeke Alberti, sehr zur Freude der Fyromesen. Darüber hinaus wird es sich St.Fyrom nicht nehmen lassen, an dem im morillischen Blunzgröstl stattfindenden NSC-Wichteln teilzunehmen. Hier wird dem Inselstaat eine andere Nation zugelost, die es dann mit einem Teilnehmersong beschenkt. Mehrere weihnachtliche Lieder standen zur Auswahl. Eine schöne Idee aus Gladybachien. Und es sollte ein Frohes Fest werden. Ein Song wurde ausgewählt und eine von 26 NSC-Nationen wurde damit an- und entsprechend bewichtelt. Das bewichtelte Turvan erreichte einen 13. Platz mit dem Lied "Sa er jul" von Je m'appelle MADS - selbst erreichte St.Fyrom einen für Spinn-offs mittlerweile typischen Stockerl-Platz - der 3 .Platz bei diesem wundbar stimmungsvollem Spektakel ist ein erfreuliches Ergebnis und man freute und bedankte sich auch für das Wichtelgeschenk-Lied von Gosia Andrzejewicz aus Imhotappien. Sieger wurde mit deutlichem Vorsprung KleiNutta. Nihamavasah veranstaltet fast zeitgleich einen Spinn-off-NSC "One night in Stau-Bich", an dem St.Fyrom ebenfalls mit einem prominenten Beitrag teilnimmt. Hier gilt das Motto: Lieder mit Städtenamen. Freddy Mercury und Montserrat Caballé mit "Barcelona" vertreten die rot-gelben Farben beim Städte-Contest. Es gab dort einige Höchstwertungen, aber auch einige Nuller, so daß am Ende St.Fyrom auf einem für Spinn-offs ungewöhnlichen hinteren Rang. Nichtsdestotrotz war man mit viel Freude dabei. In Flavonien findet ein weiterer Spinn-Off-NSC statt, hier soll deutschsprachiges Liedgut konkurrieren. Natürlich ist auch St.Fyrom hier mit am Start. Hier erinnerte sich der Staatspräsident einer Auslandsreise nach Rügen, auf der im der in Mundart gesungene Titel "Up'n rasenden Roland" nicht aus dem Ohr gegangen war. De Plattfööt treten also nun mit diesem Lied gegen NDW- und Austropop-Konkurrenz an und fanden sich im unteren Tabellendrittel wieder. Den Sieg ist diesem kleinen, kuscheligen NSC, der mit großer Hingabe in Flavonien stattfand erreichte die Repubblika di Hagenberg. Politik Für viele Jahre war Urban Stockselius als Staatspräsident gewählt, seine Amtszeit ging Anfang 2008 zu Ende, eine erneute Wahl war per Verfassung ausgeschlossen. Eine Kandidatur von H.O.Greenfield (der im Oktober/November 2007 kurzzeitig als für den NSC-zuständiger Minister fungierte) wurde vorab in der Bevölkerung kritisch gesehen. Der Wahlkampf soll traditionell wenige Wochen vor dem Wahltermin beginnen. Es wurde spannend und kam schließlich ganz anders. Mit Datum des 01.02.2008 fanden in St.Fyrom Wahlen zum Staatspräsidenten statt, der einzige Kandidat war Max Cedonie - der populäre Schauspieler wurde in einer Umfrage zum beliebtesten St.Fyromer gewählt, dieses gab auch den Ausschlag, das ehrenvolle Amt im kleinen Inselstaat ausüben zu wollen, die Wahl war Formsache. Am Abend des 03.02.08 wurde die Wahl von Max Cedonie zum neuen St.Fyromer Staatspräsidenten bestätigt, mit einem überwältigenden Ergebnis auf Lebenszeit gewählt. Mit Datum vom 07.02.2008 hat sich die Bevölkerungszahl verdoppelt :-)) Im übrigen wird der Staatspräsident dann auch persönlich für alle kulturellen Belange des Inselstaates zuständig sein. Beim NSC 6 in La Contesta ließ er es sich nehmen, persönlich das Voting aus St.Fyrom vorzutragen. Zu einer Vergrößerung des Staatsterritoriums kam es im September 2009, da man sich mit dem Land der runterwärts fliegenden Raubvögel darauf einigte, sprichwörtlich eine neue Insel "aus dem Boden zu stampfen". Die Insel "LafyR" wurde im NSC-Ozean entdeckt, wobei der südliche Teil zu St.Fyrom und der nördliche Teil zum LdrfR gezählt wird. Weitest gehend autonom steht jedoch LafyR-du-Sud unter fyromesischer Verwaltung. In der zweigeteilten Hauptstadt Fog-on-LafyR residiert derzeit der Ministerpräsident Phileas Verne als Regierungschef. Er ist in vertrauensvoller Zusammenarbeit mit Max Cedonie verbunden. Medien Der staatliche Fernsehsender ist FyTV, der auch den jeweiligen VE zu den NSCs überträgt, hierbei sind traditionell hohe Einschaltquoten zu vermelden. Das größte Printmedium in St.Fyrom ist das Wochenblatt "St.Fyrom-Today" - hier fungiert als Chefredakteur Rainer Kerkovic, der auch für die Berichterstattung über den NSC zuständig ist und alles Aktuelle im NSC-Wiki und im OGAE-Forum verbreitet. Hier ein Link... die Präsentation aller bisheriger fyromesischen NSC-Finalsongs (NSC 2 - 12) ... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jq7epzr_zek = ----Statistik zum NSC = |} |-bgcolor="#ffdead" | |